Arrow: The Undertaking
Arrow: The Undertaking is the finale of Season 1 of Arrow. It spans three episodes starting with "The Undertaking", continuing in "Darkness on the Edge of Town" and concluding in "Sacrifice". The plot revolves around The Hood trying to stop Dark Archer from destroying the Glades. Plot "The Undertaking" Oliver tracks down an accountant, Harold Backman, for the secret organization and steals his laptop in order to redistribute all of his money back to the people he stole from. While decrypting the laptop, Felicity uncovers a link to Walter a $2 million transfer was made to Dominic Alonzo, a underground casino owner who was hired to kidnap Walter. With Felicity posing as a card sharp, the pair infiltrate the casino, after being beaten and threatened, Dominic reveals that Walter was killed as soon as he was delivered to the person who hired him. Oliver informs his family, Moira immediately confronts Malcolm, who reveals that Walter is alive. Oliver suspicious of his mother's reaction to the news of Walter's death followed her and was listening in, discovers that Tommy's father is heading the secret organization that kidnapped Walter and wants to do something horrible to the Glades. When Felicity returns to the Arrowcave, Oliver tells her to hack into Malcolm phone records to ascertain Walter's location. Confused about what's going on, she starts to ask questions, but Oliver just asks her to find Walter. As the Hood, Oliver frees Walter and reunites him with their family. Meanwhile, Laurel goes to Tommy to get the truth about why he left, and Tommy reveals that he believes she is meant to be with Oliver, who still loves her.While Oliver at the hospital Malcolm approached him and has to disguise his rage at Malcolm's questioning of Walter's condition knowing he's only trying to ascertain if he can be tied to the crime. Then he's approached by Laurel, who wants him to tell Tommy that Oliver doesn't have feelings for her anymore and he refuses, implying it's one lie too many with all the others he has to carry. Oliver, then, goes to Diggle and apologizes, telling him he was right about everything, including his mother's involvement in the Undertaking and he needs Diggle's help to finish this. In a flashback, Robert Queen is shown disagreeing with Malcolm's proposed "Undertaking", which would involve leveling the Glades and kill thousands of people in an effort to rebuild the area and remove the crime. Moira is completely unaware of what the private meetings are about. Robert tells Moira what Malcolm wants to do, and she insists that he finds away to stop it, because she doesn't want any of them to be responsible for that much death. He tries to prevent it with Frank Chen They make a plan to meet up in China and prevent Malcolm being able to rebuild after he destroys the Glades. Unfortunately, Chen sells him out to Malcolm (much like Moira later does to Chen). As a result, Malcolm has a bomb planted on the Queens' yacht just before Robert and Oliver set off. The last thing Robert sees on before his voyage to China is his wife waving to him from the docks. "Darkness on the Edge of Town" Malcolm Merlyn, in his Dark Archer costume, goes to Unidac Industries to tie up loose ends by murdering scientists that worked on the seismic device that will be used to level the Glades. Oliver and John devise a plan where John dresses as The Hood and kidnaps Oliver and Moira in an attempt to uncover the truth about the Undertaking. The plan works and Oliver, Felicity, and John break into Merlyn Global to hack the mainframe and find the device. Oliver convinces Tommy to get back together with Laurel, but when he learns that he could give up being the Hood if he stops the Undertaking, Oliver decides to reconcile with Laurel himself, later, Tommy witnesses Oliver and Laurel becoming physically intimate. That night, John goes after the device, but Malcolm learns of the system hack and has the device moved. The Hood attempts to kill Malcolm, who reveals to the Hood that he is the other archer, the two fight and Malcolm gets the upper hand, discovering Oliver's secret. Meanwhile, Walter reveals that he knew that Moira was part of his kidnapping and gives her divorce papers as a result. In a flashback, Edward reveals that he plans to cripple the Chinese economy by blowing up an aircraft going into China. Edward then murders Yao Fei after forcing him to take credit for the attacks via video recording. "Sacrifice" Malcolm imprisons Oliver and leaves him to die, but he manages to escape and return home with Diggle's help, due to a tracker in his boot. In a flashback, Edward fires a missile at an approaching airliner, but Oliver and Shado manage to override the coordinates and destroy the missile. Afterward, Oliver kills Edward. In the present, Oliver confronts his mother about the Undertaking, which prompts her to hold a press conference and reveal to the city her involvement with Malcolm and the plan to destroy the Glades. When Tommy confronts Oliver about his night with Laurel, Oliver tries to explain what's going on with his father and the Glades. Tommy doesn't believe him and tells his father, who reveals it's all true. Tommy sees the press conference, and Malcolm reveals that he is The Dark Archer, to the dismay of his son. Meanwhile, Felicity has been brought in for questioning because of the all of the tasks Oliver asked her to do before he revealed he was the vigilante. She hadn't covered her tracks because she didn't realize (at the time) what she was doing was aiding and abetting. Detective Lance starts to question her, but Oliver calls as the vigilante to explain about the Undertaking and how it's going to happen tonight. Felicity hears the call and asks the Detective, if he really wants her there since it sounds like he's got something a lot bigger on his plate. Lance releases her with a warning not to leave town. Before she leaves (even though it will almost certainly confirm to Lance that she's helping the Hood) she tells him that she thought the vigilante was a bad person too, but then she realized all he was sacrificing to help the city. She posits the question, "Doesn't that make him kind of a hero?" Lance tries to go to his boss to tell him what's going on, but it's revealed that he's had almost constant contact with the vigilante, so he's suspended. It isn't until Moira's press conference that the police get involved. Oliver decides to go after Malcolm again, even though he knows it means he'll probably die, because he hasn't beaten him once. Diggle offers to go with him and Felicity says that leaves the bomb dismantling to her. Oliver refuses and she points out, he doesn't have any other option. He then calls Detective Lance again as a compromise. Felicity will work from the Foundry, staying in the Glades but in better shelter, Lance will deactivate the device with her help and Oliver and Diggle will go after Malcolm. Detective Lance, with help from Felicity, is able to dismantle the earthquake device. John and Oliver (Oliver sticks an arrow through his shoulder to hit Malcolm's heart) disable Malcolm, who gloats that there is a second device shortly before he loses consciousness. The device activates and begins to level the east side of the Glades. Thea goes into the Glades to save Roy, who works to help others who are trying to escape the earthquake. He refuses to leave the Glades when he sees a busload of people stuck because of a car accident and sends Thea away because he can't help those people if he's worried about her being caught in the Undertaking. Laurel who went to CNRI despite warnings from both Oliver and her father, is trapped in her office when the quake starts and gets stuck under a slab of concrete but Tommy arrives to rescue her. Laurel escapes, but Tommy is caught by falling debris. Oliver arrives too late to help him,Tommy is fatally wounded and dies after apologizing and making amends to Oliver for fighting and being angry and jealous. Tommy asks if Oliver killed his father and Oliver lies to him, spending Tommy's last moments holding his hand, insisting it should have been him who died instead of Tommy. Cast *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *David Ramsey as John Diggle *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Manu Bennett as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen *Paul Blackthorne as Quentin Lance *Byron Mann as Yao Fei *Celina Jade as Shado *John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn *Colin Donnell as Tommy Merlyn *Sebastian Dunn as Edward Fyers *Jamey Sheridan as Robert Queen *Chin Han as Frank Chen *Colin Salmon as Walter Steele *Byron Noble as Harold Backman *Ray Galletti as Dominic Alonzo *Roger Cross as Lucas Hilton *Jarod Joseph as Alan Durand *Eric Floyd as Brion Markov *Adrian Holmes as Frank Pike Category:Arrow: The Undertaking Category:TV movies Category:Arrow Category:Arrowverse